


Letters to Hubert

by citronlyrique



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Denial, Epistolary, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, Hubert von Vestra is a repressed bastard man, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Letters, Main Hubert/NPC Girl but it's not requited or played romantically or even the focus of this fic, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Mystery Character(s), One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Remember the NPC girl who thirsts after Hubert at the beginning of White Clouds? It's her., Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlyrique/pseuds/citronlyrique
Summary: 'Dear Hubert von Vestra, I am madly in love with you.'Hubert receives letters from a secret admirer. He does not like these letters. He does not want these letters. He does not know who sent these letters, and he probably never will.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Great Tree Moon, 1180

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this fic! I'm excited to be working on it! This fic idea came up as I was reminded of [this npc girl](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWuZFlzXYAEgJeK?format=jpg&name=large) from the beginning of White Clouds who swoons over Hubert and honestly? She's valid af.  
> So I'm making her write letters to her crush :3c
> 
> Shoutout to the Edelbert server peeps for throwing ideas at me, and especially [Dove](https://twitter.com/marquisvestra/) for allowing me to borrow details from her own interpretation of that girl and her letters ;w; 
> 
> **THIS FIC FOLLOWS THE BLACK EAGLES + CRIMSON FLOWER ROUTE WITH A RECRUITED SYLVAIN!**
> 
> The first few chapters will be a little short! I'll get to the real meat soon enough >:3c
> 
> That being said, I hope you'll enjoy this fic! I have 12 chapters prepped, and I intend on posting a chapter every week or two! Feel free to DM me on Twitter [@citroncynique](https://twitter.com/citroncynique/) to scream about this fic thank you I love you
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> -Emi

* * *

> _Dear Hubert von Vestra,_
> 
> _I am madly in love with you._
> 
> _It is, perhaps, a rather peculiar way for a stranger to be opening a letter- alas, I beg of you to bear with me. I find myself in a rather odd situation, one where I cannot help but express my feelings in such an extravagant manner._
> 
> _If I may be entirely honest, I am not quite sure that what I feel for you is love , or rather an irresistible curiosity regarding you, yourself, as a person. I fear that my intentions might have come off strongly, as I wish to be as transparent as I can be regarding their nature._
> 
> _I find you to be a fascinating young man. I wish to know more about you._
> 
> _What is it about you that is so ensnaring? So alluring, and attractive? I fear that I do not yet know what it is, precisely, but I must tell you that these are things that I find you to be. I wish to understand my own feelings._
> 
> _If you would help me understand, I would forever be grateful._
> 
> _Yours truly._

* * *

_Yours truly._

Odd. _Odd_ , indeed. 

Hubert stared at the letter that had been waiting for him in an envelope at the foot of his dorm room’s front door. His thin brows knit together in confusion first, and irritation second. 

The letter had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It had no signature, and it was written in a handwriting he wasn’t sure he recognised. This… seemed to be a farce. An elaborate prank, surely- The flowery prose and the enticing adjectives used to describe _him_ , of all people, were as purple as they were laughable. 

Many questions came to him. Who could be so foolish, so _stupid_ as to waste their time writing him a letter in such a simpering, mewling tone? 

All this when he had some far more important matters to tend to- To begin Lady Edelgard’s grandiose destiny, to assure that everything would be alright- for her to succeed, for her to prevail. 

It was his duty.

Edelgard’s path was one that he made sure to cut for her, and if _now_ , that path meant for him to play _schoolboy_ for a handful of moons, then so be it. He would don the role, but he wondered if any of this tomfoolery was worth the trouble. To receive letters like these when barely a few weeks had passed since the beginning of their time at the Academy… 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks and their Professor had abandoned them- they had been replaced with another. One who seemed too young, too inexperienced for her own duties as a Professor guiding the youths of the Empire. Professor Byleth. The name rang oddly to him- 

He did not dwell on it. 

He did not dwell on the letter, either. 

Returning his gaze to the minute handwriting sprawled across the paper he held between his gloved fingers, Hubert shook his head. The damn thing wasn’t even _signed_. 

_A waste of time._

A sigh escaped his lips as he folded the letter and returned it to its envelope. The envelope was then slid into the empty drawer to the left of his desk, surely to never be opened or read again. 


	2. Harpstring Moon, 1180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I wanted to post chapters 1 and 2 together since they're a bit short ;w; Thank you to my beta reader, Ramen, for kindly giving me a second opinion before letting me post this! 
> 
> Let's read more of Hubert's secret admirer's letters, shall we? :3c
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this! See you next week for the next chapter/s! 
> 
> \- Emi

* * *

> _ Dear Hubert von Vestra,  _
> 
> _ I do hope you are well.  _
> 
> _ Weeks have passed since I last wrote to you, confessing my feelings (as confusing as they may be) and daring to open up to you.  _
> 
> _ I understand that you are busy. I do. I simply wished to express once again my rather frivolous sentiments towards you— your duties, I take, are far more important than any kind of romantic endeavors.  _
> 
> _ I do not demand an answer from you quite yet. That would be unbecoming of me.  _
> 
> _ That being said, I cannot help but glance your way when we are at the training grounds with Professor Byleth. I noticed you seem to favor lances when you aren’t using magic— I would love to train with you one day.  _
> 
> _ One day. _
> 
> _ One day I shall muster the courage to come forth and ask you such things.  _
> 
> _ Yours truly. _

* * *

The letter had been slipped underneath his door, this time. Hubert had found it on his way back from a study session at the library. 

Once again, it was purple and preposterous, flowery, mewling and— Hubert found it a little foolish. _Stupid_ , even. To think last Moon’s _secret_ _admirer_ had taken upon themselves to come bother him _again_ …

Hubert snarled a little at the paper. To think that someone out there believed he would fall for such a vile little stunt. 

_ Vile _ .

It was vile, yes, to believe someone out there sought to toy with his pride with promises of petty school day romance. It was vile to write such pretty words and to emulate such girlish coyness in saccharine cursive writing— whoever seemed to have the time to fool around with such idiocy surely wasn’t one to pay much attention to their studies. 

Wasn’t this what young nobles came to do in this Goddess-forsaken Monastery? To  _ study _ ? To become pretentious young geldings for the Church to tame and herd into subservience? Hubert found it laughable. 

Someone clearly had too much time on their hands. Hubert wasn’t necessarily enraptured by the idea of finding out who they were— he would not lose sleep over it. A few suspects came to mind, however; the Hevring boy was a slacker he had come to reprimand more than once. 

_ Linhardt— _ on second thought, he was a little too much of a lazy boy to even bother writing such letters. Once was already something, but two letters in a row? That would have seemed… uncharacteristic of him. Linhardt’s only consistency lied in his obsession for Crestology. Hubert doubted he’d have any kind of drive or focus for something so  _ petty _ —

This whole affair was just petty. Hubert wondered why he even bothered thinking about it in the first place. 

Folding the letter and slipping it back into its envelope, Hubert sighed. The nerve of some people— 

He could use the letters as a means of blackmail, should he ever find the culprit. To publicly shame them for partaking in something so stupid. 

That is, if Hubert ever  _ cared _ to find out who bothered to send him these letters in the first place. 


End file.
